


Who do you think you are?

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Memory Alteration, Mystery, Nick Names, Odd, Suspense, city, difficulty, disbelief, unusual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Does anyone truly know who they are?





	1. Chapter 1

Leonard came out of the elevator, lethargically, almost dragging his feet, forcing them actually, down the hall. He came down the silent hall following a familiar path. The walls were a shade of blue. A familiar, welcoming one. The rugs were a shade of gold, a color that he also liked, which also seemed in a way royal. Almost made the building seem very  well taken care.  The man yawned. McCoy came to a stop when he saw two of his next door neighbors, colorfully dressed, yet their choice of fashion was impeccable.  Sam and Charlie were standing side by side in bright colorful vests on top of buttoned shirts that had long sleeves and wore different kinds of pants. One of them wore yoga and the other wore jeans.

"Good evening, Len," Charlie greeted the man.

"Your father admiral McCoy, just arrived an hour ago," Sam said. "so we used our key to let him in. He is on the couch."

Leonard's droopy eyes became wide and alert.

"My . . .  what?" Leonard asked. 

"Your dad," Charlie said. "funny story how we crossed paths with him. . ."

"My pa has been out back in the wildness fishing and we haven't been exactly talking since I left home," Leonard said. "he is not exactly in the military," the two men nodded their heads pretending to understand. "and that is not him."

"Uh huh, the resemblance says otherwise," Sam said. "he is your father all right."

"Babe, let's leave the McCoy's to each other," Charlie said.

"What?" Sam asked, startled, folding his arms. "We can't watch a sniper reunite with his father?"

"You know he will kill us if we don't leave," Charlie said. "and we do have to celebrate our twentieth anniversary."

"Sure, chunks," Sam said, grazing the side of his hand on his partner's cheek.

He looked over toward the sniper with a smile then went into their room keeping the door open with a box. Every door was the same. Colored the same, but it was more of a navy blue than anything, with a golden set of numbers above the small glass hole that was blocked. Charlie looked over apologetically toward Leonard with a sheepish laugh then went after the man in a rush.

"I forgot to pack bee bite spray!" Charlie said.

"Oh darling." was all Leonard heard from the other flat.

Leonard took out his keys then slowly slid the key into the knob. He turned the key unlocking the door. He turned the knob sliding the door into the apartment. He could hear light snoring coming from the couch. He took the key out of the keyhole putting it onto the small plastic container near the door set on a counter. There Leonard saw the man's dark boots left near the couch. Looked like he had aged well. He had one hand under the pillow while completely balled up into the blankets with only his face and hand sticking out.  The resemblance to his father was remarkable. He could see some of himself in the man's face as an older man. Leonard closed the door behind him with a loud thud. The figure resting on the couch bolted up, unexpectedly.

"Pea---?" his eyes softened then he got off the couch. "Hello, Doctor McCoy."

"I am not a doctor," Leonard said.

"Yes, ya are," the  older man nodded his head. As though he was very sure about it.

"Who do you think you are coming in and telling me that?" Leonard asked, as the man picked up the jacket discarded on the coffee table.

"I am ya, that's who, from the future, a bit different one," the older man put on the blue and white jacket complete with a black belt. The man had black pants that had a blue stripe down the side. It looked rather comfortable. "and ya don't belong here."

"Yes, I do," Leonard said. "Who are you?"

"Well, I was ready to retire," the man had a fond look on his face. "Could have been an admiral head of medicine," The long strip clicked once fastening in to the contraption. He faced the younger man. "Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy at ya service," the older man offered a polite, kind smile. "And I am here to remind ya who ya really are."

"You can do that by getting out of my apartment and going home," Leonard said, opening the door for him.

"Well, I used to have a home then it was decommissioned  and I was supposed to retire with my husband," McCoy said, taking off the combadge with a bounce. He placed it onto the counter alongside the seat of keys that were on the flat, circular item. The combadge appeared to be familiar. One that Leonard had seen in a nightmare but different. It had to be a coincidence. "I don't need this anymore so hopefully this will start the process to get the right memories."

"Right memories?"  Leonard asked. "'Are you okay?"

"Compared to ya," McCoy said. "I am superb."

"What you are saying is not in the realm of possibilities," Leonard said, earning a eyebrow raise from his counterpart. The man had a serious, professional demeanor about him. "You can't just give someone fake memories. That's science fiction. Now, please, leave."

"Everythin', junior, in your life is science fiction," McCoy said. The doctor smiled, widely, his eyes lit up. "I didn't mention givin' someone fake memories."

"Okay, same thing," Leonard said. "I don't have false memories. Get out before I call the police."

"Sure," McCoy went past the younger man. "ya gonna try to find me. Don't bother," he came to a stop in front of a doorway turned slightly in the direction of the younger version. "I am goin' to start buildin' a shuttle craft to send me home." he held his hand up making a split using the help of his two fingers. "Live long and prosper."

 McCoy lowered his hand then went on his way.

"Live long and prosper?" Leonard repeated, once closing the door behind the older man. The sniper shook his head shaking the phrase out of his mind. He dumped the odd, metallic golden object from the key holder into the trash can. "Probably a target's pissed off grandpa."

He made his way into his bedroom then crawled his way into bed leaving his slick, black shoes in front of the bed not bothering to get undressed. He took a final bite out of his snickers bar dumping the plastic parts to the trash can. He had just came back from a long, drawn out mission to take out targets for his home. His heavy eyes began to close with one hand on the adjoining pillow. There were nights where he thought someone should be there when he awoke at night with a sudden and left him confused. Dreams of having a significant other, he amounted it to. His eyes slowly closed and he floated into a welcoming, warm darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard bolted out of bed, panting, with sweat dripping down his skin.

"Ah shit,"  Leonard said. "I had another one."

He got out of bed then made his way into the bathroom.

"At least it wasn't that bad like the others," the sniper grumbled to himself opening the door to the bathroom. "Yeah," he put his hands under the faucet. "Better than most."

He splashed some water onto his face then rubbed it off using a towel. He looked at the mirror. There were nightmares. Nightmares in space. Where he couldn't do anything. Watching people die before his eyes and he couldn't save them. Not do a thing about it. The man heaved a sigh. He remembered the pointy eared man with green skin and slanted eyebrows. The elf's hand out reached for him, calling out "Doctor!". The monk like hair cut. The light blue eyeliner. The odd uniform that could have been a sweater with a custom made material put onto it.  He could still hear the sounds of firing. Odd, unusual firing. It sounded a lot like science fiction weapons being fired by his account. He made his way into the living room taking his shirt off. He put it into the laundry hamper. He looked over toward the garbage can. The symbol, the same symbol, that he had seen in the dream was in that. Except it didn't have the general bar. 

Leonard picked up the lightweight badge.

He had seen this symbol in his increasing erratic nightmares.

It looked alien and foreign to the man. Looked like it were made from gold.

"What was that again?" Leonard put the comn badge onto the keyholder. "Wasn't it live big and die? No, doesn't . . ." he rubbed the back of his neck walking  back down the hall. "Forget about it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome back, McCoy," Cindy, the waitress, greeted Leonard.

Leonard gave a small smile back toward the waitress.

"Hello, Cindy," Leonard said. "Did you get time off for your boyfriend's surgery?"

"I did," Cindy said, with a nod lifting the coffee container from the steaming cup. "he came out all right."

"And his back?" Leonard asked.

"Fixed and doing better than it was earlier," Cindy said. "you're a miracle worker."

"Hey," Leonard said. "You were lucky that I was there at all. I could have gotten a call to come in earlier at my job."

"People don't normally survive car accidents in the city," Cindy said. "That's what makes you a miracle worker. Keeping him alive long enough for the ambulance to come over and bring him onto a gurney. . ." the dark woman paused, sadly, at the vivid image crossing her mind. Her eyes drifted over toward the man. "Got another work meeting? So soon?"

Leonard shrugged.

"Unfortunately," Leonard said. "I got some time off saved up.  Gonna start my vacation Friday."

"All right," Cindy said, sharing a smile. "I will get you the usual."

"Thanks, Cid," Leonard said.

"No problem, peaches," Cindy winked back then went after a new customer as Leonard took a sip from his coffee.

His employer would be here in fifteen minutes.

His employer was also a part of the federal government.  Tubman. That's what she preferred to be called. Agent T didn't really fit in her vocabulary. She was the kind to dress well in important meetings. She handed him names that needed to be eliminated for the sake of national security and he took care of the rest.  Sometimes he had to MacGyver his way into scenarios that most people find it difficult to get out or in. The knowledge, which helped him, baffled the man how he knew it. Yet he never questioned it since it helped him get out of harms way. His primary joy was helping people. Helping people turned out to prevent national disasters. He slinked his way into natural disaster relief in order to do the kind of helping that he wished. And pretended to be a doctor, acting like one was rather easy, despite that being a crime. In another life, the man probably was a doctor. He took another sip from the cup.

Tubman  slid into the seating across from him. She was well dressed for the occasion, sharp, and professional. She was in a navy blue jacket with a white blouse that had frills around the buttons. Around her neck was a golden necklace that had a circular locket with a image covered in old designed flowers. She was in a long trousers that folded above her shoes. Her hair was one of the things that struck him as odd. Didn't look like hair but it was hair, in fact, put into various ponytails that were given a truly odd design. Her gray eyes reflected her demeanor: sharp, and professional.  Despite the look, she was quite caring toward the sniper.

"Mission accomplished, Mr McCoy?" Tubman asked.

"Uh huh," Leonard said. "It wasn't exactly easy to do but I got it done. Whose my next target?"

"For now," Tubman said. "you're going on required vacation."

"Aw come on, T," Leonard said. "My last vacation I had to take out terrorists."

"Yes, you did," Tubman said. "And it wasn't your mission statement."

"I can't escape national threats, T," Leonard said. "I am a danger magnet."

"True, you are," Tubman said. "We should gotten the blue eyed one."

"Blue eyed?" Leonard asked.  Leonard felt a faint, vague recognition toward the mention. A picture of bright blue eyes staring back at him came to mind. Soft, and gentle. Sapphire like, in all ways, like space. A picture of space from one of NASA's telescopes snatching a picture deep into space with powerful lenses. They were familiar. He just remembered the eyes staring back at him with kindness. Leonard took another sip from his coffee mug raising a brow back.

"Another candidate," Tubman said. "as much as I like to give you another mission. . ."

"What is it?" Leonard asked, lowering the mug. 

"You slipped," Tubman said. "You've gone without vacation for six months."

"Six months," Leonard said, as Cindy placed the plate in front of him. He whistled. "Not that long."

"You are not as careful anymore," Tubman said. "we don't want to lose you. For your sake, take it."

"All right, I will do that," Leonard said, with a nod. "I take it that there is a investigation being launched in where you work."

"Yes," Tubman said. "It is not pretty. Best people I know are being hauled into investigation. At least for now. . . don't interfere in national security matters," Cindy placed a plate with a bagel covered in sweet honey. "this vacation should last at least a month."

"A month?" Leonard asked, alarmed. "That serious?"

"Afraid so," Tubman said. "I have been informed they will get to snipers like you, last, and interrogation will be uncomfortable."

"I can find a vacation just for a month," Leonard said.

"That is exactly what we want, Mr McCoy," Tubman said. She took a bite out of the bagel, chewed, then swallowed the bite. She dabbed at her lips, lightly then lowered the napkin. "your safety is our primary concern for the time being. . ." she paused, looking at the sniper. "though, I know you can take care of yourself."

Tubman took another napkin wrapping it around the bagel.

"You should not concern yourself with my well being," Leonard said.

"We take care of your healthcare," Tubman said. "it would be a shame to lose you to matters that we can take care of."

"And if I get unwanted calls?" Leonard asked. "From the government, for the time being, do I ignore it or do I leave the phone at home?"

"The federal government has no plans to use your services," Tubman said.

"Good, just what I wanted to hear," Leonard said, with a nod.

"I will see you after vacation," Tubman stood up from the booth. "See you later, McCoy."

"You too," Leonard said, with a smile.

The woman got out of the store vanishing into the morning crowd outside.


	4. Chapter 4

In Leonard's mind, vacation consisted of doing what he liked. Helping people. Sure enough there was disasters going around the world in the summer so he picked one that required medical help for the victims. Disaster season was slowly ending. Waning down to mundane weather. There were hundreds of doctors in the facility. He did all that he could to help and get them back in stable condition. The hundreds of nurses who did their best deserved credit. Speaking of which, he was on the last day of vacation when he got a anonymous text.

 **Anonymous:** William University, window 78, Professor McCoun.

Leonard looked at the text then wrote back.

 **Eyeurprey:** Who is this?

Leonard saw the familiar series of dots below his text.

 **Anonymous:** Classified. Agent Tubman's employer. You are needed to target at window 78.

 **Eyeurprey:** Will be there. Which William university?

 **Anonymous:** Directions are in the email. Good luck.

"Doctor McCoy ," came a man's voice behind him.

Leonard whirred around toward the source of the voice.

"Yes?" Leonard asked. "Ah, Nurse Capalli! How is the patient?"

"Your patient just fell into a coma," Capalli remarked. "I am sorry. . ."

"Don't apologize for what is not in your control," Leonard said."When did she fall into the coma?"

"When she fell asleep," Capalli said.

"Damn," Leonard said. "I was preparing her paperwork to be sent to another hospital for rehab," he shook his head. "I will change the paperwork to coma wards. Does her wife know?"

"She was there," Capalli said. "she doesn't know. I don't have the heart to tell her."

"All right," Leonard said. "Thank you. I'll get to her first."

"So sad. . " Capalli walked away.

Leonard braced himself then closed the phone.  He slipped it into his jean pocket. He made his way down the hall taking several turns to get to the room. He saw the interracial couple resting, the white woman laid on the bed fast, and the dark woman holding the woman's hand while sitting to the side of the woman. He could feel his heart going out for the two. He silently walked in without a word only letting the sounds of his shoes draw the dark woman's attention. Capalli closed the door while the doctor faced the woman with bad news.

"Hello,Mrs Dunbell," Leonard said. "I am your wife's doctor."  
  
"Hello," Dunbell said. "I thought you would be someone older."  
  
"Just because most people you see in my profession look old does not mean that makes it up, entirely," Leonard said. "Television cannot be believed, like say, Macgyver," the woman nodded in agreement. "I thought our first meeting would be on better grounds. . . Your wife is in a coma."  
  
"What if you can wake her up?" Dunbell asked.   
  
 "That is risky," Leonard said.   
  
"She takes risks every day in her career," Dunbell said.   
  
"She won't remember you, or anyone, and it won't be in her best interest, Mrs Dunbell," Leonard replied.  "She has to learn all over again how to live."  
  
 "It is better than being bedside," Dunbell said. "I want that procedure on her."  
  
"FDA hasn't verified it," Leonard said. "I am sorry about that. . ." he cleared his throat. Dunbell lowered her head as it all crashed down on her. "You can decide which hospital to transfer her into. If I were you, I would go to the Bunker Hill Hospital, the recently established one that looks like a spaceship."  Dunbell raised her head. "One of the best doctors I know can help you. He can do what I can't."

"I will consider it," Dunbell said. "Thank you. ..  who are you again?"

"Doctor McCoy," Leonard said, with a bright smile. 

"Janet is thankful, Doctor McCoy, and so am I," Dunbell said.

"You will get the paperwork in a hour," Leonard said. "Make sure to remind the head-desk if you don't get it then."

"Will do," Dunbell said.

"Live long and prosper,"  Leonard made his way out leaving the women.

He checked on the padd on the matter if Dunbell's wife had chosen someone as the guardian of her body. Her wife, of course. Izzy Dunbell. The door opened and closed  as Dunbell looked over hopefully toward her wife. Leonard hung the white coat on the chair at the lounge and escaped through the crowd in a different attire being a non-obvious short sleeved blue short and khaki's including with a hat that blocked view from his face. Dunbell never got the paperwork in the hour.


End file.
